


Yearn

by mizunohikaru



Series: MizunoHikaru's YOI drabbles and oneshots [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU where everything is the same except Yuuri’s and Victor’s roles are reversed, Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, VictUuri, alternative universe, inspired from fanart, or maybe Yuuvic, reverse au, smol Victor fell in love with older Yuuri at the first sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizunohikaru/pseuds/mizunohikaru
Summary: Role reversal AU a.k.a AU where everything is the same except Yuuri’s and Victor’s roles are reversed.Inspired fromKirakiraharumi's fanart on her tumblrpost.Victor glanced on the ice—and mesmerized.The delicate Asian beauty was cladded in black; the embedded rhinestones sparkled under the spotlight. Those raven coloured long mane was tied in a ponytail, swayed in the air: like ink spread on the scroll of Chinese masterpieces painting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the post and the words were coming inside my brain.  
> Dang, I need to write it down. So I asked her permission and she said okay.  
> So Kirakiraharumi, this is for you~! I hope you like the story *finger crossed*
> 
> As always this one is un-betaed but I do believe my grammar won't be that bad. Bear with me.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Victor Nikiforov was just twelve when he saw Katsuki Yuuri for the first time. It was a life changing moment for him; as he entered the stadium of the Senior championship along with his coach, Yakov. He was there to learn, as Yakov instructed him to _open your eyes and observe everything_. He sat on the front row, near the kiss and cry area. Another pupil of Yakov, his senior rinkmate, was participated on the event. Victor whined, “I think I already see plenty of Alexei’s performance, Yakov. Do I really need to watch him?”

 

“Not him, Vitya.” Yakov replied with a stern tone, “It was another senior skater that you need to observe.”

 

“Who—“

 

The boy didn’t get his chance to finished his question as the whole stadium cheered loudly when the commentator introduced the name of the skater who entered the ice. _Katsuki Yuuri, sixteen, from Japan. One of the youngest contestant of the senior division, yet the one that everyone predicted will took home the gold medal._ The roar of excitement was deafening, and it took a while before the soft instrumental song filled the room and suddenly it was quiet—everyone seemed to held their breath.

 

Victor glanced on the ice—and mesmerized.

 

The delicate Asian beauty was cladded in black; the embedded rhinestones sparkled under the spotlight. Those raven coloured long mane was tied in a ponytail, swayed in the air: like ink spread on the scroll of Chinese masterpieces painting.

 

The silver haired boy was sure that the orbs hidden in those half-lidded eyes were hazel brown, rich and warm. The skater danced beautifully on the ice; it was too mesmerizing as he looked like an ethereal spirit. Those steps of his was intoxicating, graceful--into the smallest details like a flick of the wrist and even the pose of his fingertips.

 

The skater danced in a way Victor never witnessed before; a perfect performance that so full of emotions. He was dancing with a phantom partner—someone who the skater chased and seduced, whom apparently made the skater anguished with one sided love. Those hand gestures were longing for someone invisible. The commentator seemed dazed in awe, stammered a bit when he mentioned that the skater’s theme this year is indeed _yearn._

 

Victor’s fingers held the metal bar of the spectators seats really tight, leaned his body further to see a closer view to the rink. It was Yakov who held his jacket for the balance, but his coach didn’t say anything. After all, it was Yakov’s order: _to open his eyes and observe everything._

 

After a breathtaking step sequences, the second part of Katsuki Yuuri’s performances were packed with spins and combination of jumps. Another triple axel. Another quad loop followed with a double flip. The music were crescendoing after the ina bauer move, and tears started to fell from Victor’s eyes. The world were turned in a blur as the skater ended the program with a quad flip; his final pose were reaching onto the sky as his right hand rest upon his heart.

 

The performance’s score was insanely high, and the whole stadium cheered as the commentator announced that Katsuki Yuuri just broke another record. Young Victor wiped his tears as Yakov pats the youngster’s back. “It was him that I need you to observe. In several years, you’ll face him on the ice. And you need to train hard if you want to beat him.”

 

Victor gazed on the older skater, who was leaving the kiss and cry. He still didn’t sure if he want to beat the Japanese skater, but he was certain that he want the beautiful skater to notice him. To see him with those warm hazel eyes of his. To cross each other’s traces on ice. To somehow, skate together with the older skater. To be the one he was dancing with, the one he was longing for—the one Katsuki Yuuri was yearning for.

 

For that, he need to train hard, to work hard. He need to honed his skills. So that one day, someday, he could stand side by side proudly with the raven haired beauty.

 

“I’ll do my best.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nah, this just my theory for the story: They were still 4 years in age difference. Just say Victor didn't have the honour to share the same skating competition during Yuuri's Junior championship era before, and that the young boy was entered the skating world kinda late. As he didn't have quite interest about other skaters yet, he didn't really know anyone--that's why Yakov dragged him to watch the senior championship.
> 
> Now just kill me. Or leave kudos and comments, that will be nice.  
> /bricked


End file.
